mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Red links
width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article bgcolor=#EAEEFF I've decided to devote myself to this thing. I'm sick of all the red links I'm seeing. It's time to do something. MarioWiki is moving at a really slow pace when it comes to new articles, and I'm sick of it. Super Mario Wiki has over 12,000 articles; we have nearly 3,000. They're information is 4 times the amount we have, which is really hard to have to admit. I believe it's time I say something and this could be a completely useless article if you don't get this one thing clear: If you see a red link, click on it (if you know about the subject). Seriously. That will lead you to the creation of a page. Good. That's what I want to see. Here's my goal. I want to see at least 3,000 pages in within 2 weeks. Is that hard? No. Why? That's only around 15 pages from now. Is that where I want the goal to stop? No. Once we've gotten to 3,000 pages, I want to see something like 3,020 articles in another 2 weeks. Honestly, guys, it's not that hard. One more thing. If you're going to create a page, it can't be a stub. You can't just give two sentences of information and then mark it as a stub. We already have way too many stubs, and I'm not very happy with that. If we can create more articles that are not stubs and then lower the percentage of stubs on this wiki, then you will see me very happy. Also, please look at other well-put-together articles and take notice of things. For example, I don't like it when people don't do italics on titles. Most of you have figured that one out by now. I don't like the "y" ("you") word. We're not doing second-person, we're doing third. I don't like it when I have to add punctuation, and I don't like it when I have to capitalize stuff. Sometimes it gets so bad I just delete the article and say "try again." And make sure you've got categories (especially), templates (if needed), and links (especially). All are very important. What is the reward for this? I don't know. Maybe a miniature promotion if you can add the most articles in 2 weeks. Maybe a pretty little reward picture or something that can shine beautifully on your front page so people will know you are a very trusted and helpful user to this community. So yeah. Not trying to be a butthole and sound all mean. DiscoDuck has re-clarified to me that this place is no competition for Super Mario Wiki... yet. I knew it from the moment I set foot in this place, but now it's time I speak up and try and help this wiki better than any head admin has before. I want to be known for doing something helpful for this wiki, rather than just sit around telling people what to do and what is ok and what's not. That was never my goal as head admin. EDIT: Ok, so I have a plan. I've decided what I'll do (for now) is create (and expand) Mario Kart articles. Mario Kart is where most of my knowledge lies, though I'm pretty good with the Super Mario (basically Main) series. Then others can join me if they know a good amount of stuff about Mario Kart. Conker can do DK articles or whatever (whatever most of your knowledge stands in, Conker), and if Wattz can help at any time, Paper Mario (I'm pretty sure that's where most of his knowledge is, though he may be good in other areas). Other editors can join in on the help. EDIT 6/22: Wow! I cannot believe we've already gotten over 25 pages added already! As of right now, we have nearly 3,020 articles! I thought we'd be going at a slow pace, but surprisingly, I was wrong. Therefore, the "reward" (still don't know exactly what it should be; comment if you have any ideas) will be a little harder to reach. Why? Because I was expecting to make it every 20 articles someone will get a little miniature reward if he or she made the majority of those articles (and did a good job creating them). But it looks like we've already gotten over 25 done in 2 days (wow!), so I'm thinking more like this. If we can reach 3,100 articles within the next 2 weeks (and if we keep going with this pace, that'll be most certainly within 2 weeks!), then the person who created more articles than anyone else may get a little reward. Is that overkill? Should I make it 3,050? I still don't know what the reward would be. Comment below to make suggestions. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Comments Correction, if you see a red link and know something about the subject. Otherwise you might look at the other wiki for info and what is the point in writing an article then? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm on it. DK articles need help. I'll do those. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 12:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::@Galaxy: Yes that's right. Thank you for taking notice. Lol. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::The only exception COULD be for stats. Like HP and stuff for Mario & Luigi series enemies (Paper Mario has tattle and SMRPG has Psychopath or whatever it is called, there is no real excuse there). But even then, it isn't preferable. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can do Super Mario (particularly if it involves SMW or SMG), Mario & Luigi, and Mario vs Donkey Kong. Though I never ever got around to doing that story section for Mario & Luigi SS. I really should... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Great. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Can we also please work on existing short articles like the Gaddgets from Mario Party Advance? Those ones are a simple useless sentence (a lot are). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait, so are you wanting to expand them? Or create more short articles like that? I don't know if that's necessary. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Can I please expand existing articles a lot and create articles until we reach 3,000 articles (Three more as of now) together is my question. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure you can do whatever. The beauty of a wiki is that you assign your own work. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Exactly. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::: No Problem! --FreeMilkShakesHere! 03:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) (UNDENT) I could help, but it is much more fun to destroy my own laptop. (Not destroy but render it unable to charge) >_< The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, what happened? We were on a roll for a bit there, and now I've only seen "3,027 pages". Maybe I'll pull back the goal to 3,050 pages if you guys are gonna slow down like this... If you guys can speed up again, I'll keep it at 3,100 for the time. :Really sorry I haven't been around for the past week. I've been really busy (in the real world) with lots of things happening this summer. But I'm about done with all that business, so I should be able to get on and help more often now. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Can I get a reply, so I know this isn't just useless talk? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:26, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Patience please. It'll be hard to work a lot to get 3,100 articles so soon, but yes boss. I shall try to please you. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I sound anxious. Normally people reply right away. If 3,100 is too hard, I'll lower it to 3,050. Honestly, I'm wondering what happened to everyone. We were on a roll, and then I had to leave for 5 days and you guys went doing other stuff. Can this goal not be reached unless I'm watching you guys at all times? Not to sound harsh or mean or anything. Just trying to get my point across. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I explained what happened to me. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) We were doing good for some time. We need to get back on this again, guys. I won't be able to help as I did last month because I'm busier than I thought I'd be this month, but we need to get back on this. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing, but I am also an editor on a new Donkey Kong fansite so it cut in my time. Sure thing. I'll see what can be done here :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I got you covered! I will be working on this alongside the galleries. GameWinter (talk) 00:31, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, dude! Just make sure you know our editing guidelines. They might be named in this forum... don't remember and I'm too lazy to scroll upwards, so... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 22:50, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll defintally helping out as well. There is still many pages I need to create for the stickers of Paper Mario: Sticker Star and I'm thinking about creating pages for the Mario & Luigi series as well most notably Bowser's Inside Story. I actually tend to create all pages that relates to all of the Mario RPG games. Lightning Flash 05:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC)